


Sins of the...

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [39]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: ... no one really. Prowl just does not think his own plushy stalker is as amusing as the dragons collectively adopting Jazz!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As with most things in my fandom life, this is entirely Riz's fault for mentioning Tarantulas when I told her I'd gotten a floofy spider... -_- 
> 
> First of two Halloween specials this year. (Primus I love Halloween!) :D:D:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really [do](http://www.cracked.com/article_21321_5-animals-that-are-clearly-keeping-other-animals-as-pets.html), though not usually black and white. That's probably my fault. Ooops.


End file.
